


Six Sexy Words

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 18,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Pixiedurago on tumblr created a six sexy words prompt collection. 50 prompts from sweet and fluffy to filthy and hot. I decided to roll with it. Pairing listed in each chapter title.





	1. Prompt Fills

**Author's Note:**

> Have a pair you want me to fill a prompt with? Comment on the first chapter with number, pairing, ot3, etc. No guarantees but I'll try my best.

**1\. Good sex deserves to be loud. Clint/Natasha for Anonymous**  
**2\. You know I dream of you. - Sam/Maria for Phoebe_Snow**  
**3\. Watching us fuck in the mirror. Clint/Laura/Natasha**  
**4\. I thought of you all day. - Steve/Sharon for Akidura79**  
5\. Moan my name as you come.  
**6\. Do not be gentle with me. - Clint/Natasha/Bucky for Anonymous**  
7\. Look deep into my eyes, princess.  
**8\. I dare you to try me. - Clint/Natasha for Alphaflyer  
** **9\. Kiss me up against the wall. - Natasha/T'Challa for Celeste**  
**10\. Tease me. Touch me. Taste me. - Clint/Bucky for Anonymous**  
**11\. It’s okay to leave a bruise. Natasha/Bucky or Natasha/Bucky/Steve for Romanoffmyhead**  
**12\. Eyes up now. Look at me. - Steve/Sharon**  
**13\. Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.- Clint/Natasha for widows**  
**14\. Morning wood sliding against your ass. - Clint/Natasha for bartonsass**  
**15\. Make sure you leave a mark. Natasha directing Steve/Darcy for Anon**  
**16\. Take me now. Take me rough. - Steve/Sharon for stevesharon**  
**17\. Fuck me like you mean it. - Tony/Rhodeu**  
**18\. Only when I give you permission. (Dom) Clint/Natasha for TP523**  
**19\. Each of my fantasies involves you. - Natasha/Laura for Telaryn**  
**20\. I want to watch you come. Clint/Nat for marvelousbones**  
**21\. Fucking with the window wide open. - Clint/Natasha for Romanoffmyhead**  
22\. Holding your hands above your head.  
**23\. Straddling his hips and grinding down. - Clint/Natasha for Celeste  
** **24\. Please let me watch you masturbate. - Clint/Natasha for Celeste  
** **25\. His fingers sliding between your own. - Steve/Laura for Miki**  
**26\. When his writing makes you wet.- - Clint/Natasha for BlackEye**  
**27\. I will kiss all of you. - Sam/Bucky for Music_prodigy13**  
**28\. His weight presses down into you.- Clint/Natasha for Anon **  
**** **29\. Holding her roughly while kissing softly. Bucky/Darcy for itsnotokbutwereallright**  
**30\. He knows words are my weakness.- Steve/Natasha for Phoebe_Snow**  
**31\. Spooning naked as you fall asleep. -Laura/Natasha**  
**32\. The daydream of him inside you. - Clint/Laura/Nat for romanoffmyhead**  
**33\. He undresses her with his eyes. - Steve/Sharon for stevesharon**  
**34\. Face down. Ass up. Cock inside. - Sam/Bucky**  
**35\. Scream louder and I’ll fuck harder. - Sam/Steve or Sam/Bucky for Hanna**  
**36\. When his voice says your name. - Steve/Natasha for Phoebe_Snow**  
**37\. Sometimes you need a good fuck. Clint/Natasha for widowbites**  
**38\. His fingers running through her hair. - Clint/Nat for Anon**  
**39\. Licking your fingers clean of her. - Clint/Laura/nat for Romanoffmyhead**  
**40\. A night of slow, soft kisses.- Clint/Nat for Anon**  
**41\. His rough beard on shaved skin. - Clint/Nat for Crazy4Orcas**  
**42\. Squeezing her hand under the table. - Laura/Natsaha**  
**43\. The scent of his presence lingers. T'Challa/Natasha for Phoebe_Snow**  
**44\. Do you want it harder, sweetheart? - Clint/Natasha for TP523**  
**45\. Neck kisses will drive me crazy.- Natasha/Laura**  
**46\. Hands slowly explore all her curves. Laura/Sharon**  
**47\. My thoughts about you are inappropriate. - Sam/Steve or Sam/Bucky for Hanna**  
**48\. Wondering what your kiss feels like. - Clint/Natasha for Alphaflyer**  
**49\. I always want more of you. - Sam/Bucky for music_prodigy13**  
**50\. Feeling his body in the dark- Clint/Nat for Romanoffmyhead**


	2. I dare you to try me - Clint/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Alphaflyer

They'd been circling one another for the last thirty minutes or so, neither willing to make the first move within the confines of the crowded party. He wondered if he should change tactics, grab his bow and head to the balcony, when she caught his eye and gave him a little wink. Then she looked him up and down, a wicked smile upon her face as she took his measure. 

Really? She was going to play the seduction card? He shot her a look, eyebrow raised, daring her to try it.

Her answer was to make her way over to him, swishing the skirt of her gown against his legs as she casually brushed her hand against his crotch.

He fought the urge to swat it away and instead concentrated on stopping his body from automatically reacting to her proximity.

"Sorry sweetheart, but the answer's no."

She pressed herself up against him, her breath hot on his skin.

"Are you sure? I'm very talented," she promised, her voice husky in his ear.

He held his ground, standing stock still while she planted tiny kisses along his jaw and ran a hand across his pecs and down his bicep. Probably feeling for hidden weapons under his jacket, he reasoned. He'd be doing the same if he was in her position. 

He sighed and plucked her hand from him. 

"I'm sure you're extremely talented, but you're also a cold blooded killer with at least one gun and who knows how many knives hidden beneath that gown."

She brushed her lips against his and he swallowed hard. Damn. Even knowing what she was, she was a temptation. His body cried 'want, want, want' all the while his brain told him this was a dangerous game they were playing.

"Three," she said.

It took him a moment to realize she was telling him how many knives she had on her. Damn his libido for distracting him. Time to get back to work.

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna have to pass on the offer to rock my world. I'm not into self-destruction."

"Could have fooled me," she said with a laugh, giving him another barely there kiss before backing away. "It's been fun and all but I have work to do. And you still have an assassination to deal with, so… I'll see you around?"

She grinned, then blew him a kiss and disappeared back into the crowd. He was left staring at a hundred well-dressed party goers with the target of his mission nowhere in sight.

Coulson was gonna kill him.


	3. Please let me watch you masturbate. - Clint/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Celeste9

He was starting to enjoy this particular stay in Medical. Sure, the nurses were still bitchy, the doctors were still annoying, and he still hated being confined to a lousy hospital bed more than anything. But there was really nothing he could do about any of that, what with the multiple deep cuts, bruises and -- more importantly -- the femur broken in two places. Even he knew his limitations in self-care. There was no way he'd be able to get around in this condition.

So, yeah, the hospital stay still sucked. But he was starting to enjoy it anyhow, because Natasha had taken to visiting him on a semi-regular basis, despite a hatred for hospitals that almost outmatched his own. 

The first time she'd stopped by, he'd been so surprised that he'd practically fallen out of the bed. But her intentions had quickly become clear when, after a brief inquiry into his health, she'd surprised him with a handjob. 

The second time she visited, she'd tossed a few books onto the bedside table, then proceeded to suck him dry. 

On the third visit, she'd purposely left the door wide open while she'd climbed up onto the bed with him and whispered such filthy things in his ear that he'd come all over the bed sheets. She'd barely even had to touch him. It was a little embarrassing dealing with the nurses afterward but it was totally worth it. 

He'd been eagerly awaiting her fourth visit, because he had some things in mind for when she showed up. Things that almost made up for being stuck here for another two weeks. Almost.

"How's the patient today?" she asked cheerfully as she swung through the door and locked it behind her.

"Never been better," he drawled. 

She gave him a sassy smile as she sauntered over to his bedside and dumped her bag on the floor next to it. "Think you're going to get lucky again today?"

"Kinda figured it was your turn to get lucky this time," he said with a grin.

She suddenly looked a lot less flirty and a lot more annoyed. "Clint, you're in no condition to -" 

"I'm not talking about what I can do for you," he interrupted. "Because, yeah, let's face it, there's no good scenario here where I don't tear a stitch or something worse."

She gave him a speculative look. "So what did you have in mind?"

He met her eyes squarely and shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed. "Let me watch you." 

A slow smile started forming. "Watch?"

"Yeah," he said grinning. "I'm ninety-nine percent sure when you leave here you get off on your own anyways, so let me at least enjoy the show."

The smile turned into a full-out grin. Standing, she kicked off her shoes and began an artful striptease, starting with her leather jacket. Beneath it she wore a shear silk blouse and no bra. 

He laughed and she stopped. "What?"

"No bra," he said. "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Can't get one past you, Barton," she said slyly, starting up her striptease again.

With a few flicks of her wrist, the blouse was gone and and then her skin tight jeans. That left her down to nothing but a pair of flimsy silk panties.

Perching on the arm of the nearby visitor chair, she lifted one of her legs to the edge of the bed and the other to the seat of the chair. Her pose afforded him an impressive view and he swallowed hard when he noticed the already wet patch soaking the front of her underwear.

"Jesus, Nat."

She didn't answer, just smirked as she ran a hand from between her legs, up her stomach and to her breast. She slid her fingers across the nipple, making it pebble, then very slowly slid them back down again, dipping them beneath the edge of her panties. He could just make out the form of her knuckles beneath the damp fabric, and he sucked in a breath as he watched her begin to finger herself. 

She started slowly, making long deep strokes from clit to cunt, teasing him with all he could see but not see. Within a few minutes, her breathing quickened and her hips started to rock in time to the movement of her fingers. Leaning back, she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes, her movements becoming more jerky as she started to fuck herself in earnest. 

His breathing sped up in time with hers as he imagined being the one touching her, imagined his fingers slick with her wetness and sliding against her skin. He snaked his hand beneath the sheets and stroked himself, his fingers curling around his cock. 

When he lifted his eyes to her face, she was staring at him, her breath coming fast and ragged. Mere moments later she came with a little gasp, and he was amazed at how close he was to exploding himself.

She offered him a small mischievous smile, slid her fingers from inside her underwear and lifted them to her mouth, licking them clean. Then, never missing a beat, she slid from the chair and leaned over him to give him a deep kiss.

"Fuck, Natasha, that was…"

"Amazing," she finished, grinning at his expression. She looked pointedly at his crotch. "Now how about a little help with that?"


	4. Sometimes you need a good fuck. - Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For widowbite

Their coupling was fast and frantic, with no time for niceties or sweet words, just a quick tumble on the bed as soon as they were naked. Hands and lips were everywhere as they writhed against one another.

Then it was over as quickly as it had begun, both thoroughly satisfied and breathing hard as Clint pulled out and collapsed onto the bed. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?" 

Still breathing hard, Natasha pushed up onto an elbow and shrugged. "Sometimes you just need a good fuck."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And it wouldn't have anything to do with who you're fucking?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well," she said, a small flirtatious smile on her face. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that."

He leaned up and pressed his lips to her throat. "Oh?"

"Yes," she said, tilting her head just so to give him better access.

"So what exactly would you say?"

She pulled back and grinned widely. Then she pushed him on to his back and straddled his hips. 

"That I really just needed a good fuck from _you_."


	5. Face down. Ass up. Cock inside. - Bucky/Sam

Sam's face was buried in the pillow, with his ass up in the air, and Bucky had to fight from ramming into him. Instead, with gritted teeth, he eased himself in slowly, listening to Sam's breathing carefully for cues on if he was going too fast.

"Ah, that feels good," Sam moaned.

"How good?" 

"Good. So good."

"Good enough that I can… ah, fuck it." Bucky reached around Sam's hip and slid his fingers around the other man's cock, palming him in long, smooth strokes.

"Fuck, Barnes, I'm not gonna last if you keep touching me like that," Sam panted.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but…"

Sam started to laugh, but it ended on a strangled little gasp as Bucky stroked his cock again. "So are you gonna fuck me for real now or what?"

"Or what." He bit Sam's shoulder instead and Sam jumped. "Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean --"

"Don't be sorry," Sam gasped. "Felt good. But, I'm close, Bucky, so close. One more move like that and…"

Bucky pushed against him, shoving his cock in fully, and Sam gasped again. "Fuck. Do it now. Fuck me hard, Barnes."

Never one to ignore a command, Bucky slid his hips back a fraction and then pushed in hard again, setting up a rugged pace as he pounded against Sam's ass. Soon both men could barely breath. When Bucky finally felt Sam stiffen and start to spasm, he let go of his cock and grasped his hips firmly, pushing in brutally one last time before spasming himself.

With a final groan each, they collapsed in a sticky wet mess down on to the mattress.

"Christ, we need to do that more often."

Bucky couldn't agree more.


	6. Kiss me up against the wall. - Natasha/T'Challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Celeste9

"Kiss me."

He grinned at her, white teeth flashing in the dark alley. "Ms. Romanoff, you are a very impatient woman."

She shrugged, smiling back at him. "Yeah, well, I just helped you take down a bunch of Hydra goons and I want to celebrate life a little."

"Then by all means, let me assist with that," he chuckled, pushing her back against the brick wall and taking her mouth in a brutal kiss.

It wasn't soft or gentle, but it still left parts of her on fire. His lips were firm against hers and his tongue… dear lord, the man knew what he was doing. She pushed against him and he chuckled against her mouth, then bit gently at her lower lip and slid his mouth lower to her throat.

"And I'm the one who's impatient?" she said with a strangled little laugh as he hit just the right spot.

"Merely giving you a taste of what's to come later." He grinned down at her. "But we do not have time right now. We've taken out seven men. There are surely more who will follow. We should be prepared."

"They move in waves," she told him, running her hands up across his shoulders. "We've got at least thirty minutes before anyone else shows up."

"That is good to know," he said. "As I'd rather we not get caught with our, ahem, pants down."

"Sadly, I don't see anyone's pants down yet." She cocked her head to the side and he took advantage of it, trailing his lips lower. 

"Now that I know we will not be set upon by more Hydra agents, I will rectify that immediately."

He took the zipper of her catsuit between his teeth and pulled it down her body, kissing her navel as soon as it was exposed. When he rose, his hands were inside the spandex, spanning her waist then moving around to cup her ass. He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, his hips grinding into hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck," she groaned. 

He laughed again, head thrown back in amusement. "Patience, my dear woman. We will most definitely get to that soon enough."


	7. Only when I give you permission. - (Dom)Clint/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For TP523

She didn't like feeling vulnerable or exposed. She liked being in a position of power at all times, being the one in charge, setting the pace and controlling all the moves. But there was something freeing about having such a total lack of control when she with Clint, that allowed her to let go and give in completely to the feel of his hands and his mouth on her body.

Tonight, he had bound her arms and legs and positioned her spreadeagled on the bed. Then he'd blindfold her, the thick fabric across her eyes dark and impenetrable, and gagged her, making it impossible for her to voice her wants and needs.

He'd been slowly and sweetly torturing her for the past hour, bring her to the edge again and again, his lips ghosting over every inch of her skin, his fingers teasing all her most vulnerable places.

She strained against the ties on her limbs, silently begging him to bring her to sweet release, to let her finally come. The waiting was torture and she didn't know if she'd be able to hold back much longer.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Not yet. Only when I give you permission," he said close to her ear. 

Then he stroked his finger against her again and she whimpered. She needed to come. She needed it now. Her body twisted beneath him and she lifted her hips as much as the ties would allow.

She felt him rise above her, his manhood filling her completely and she breathed out slowly, trying to hold back her orgasm as his body slid against her clit. Her body trembled with the need for release and just when she thought she would break she heard it, barely a whisper against her skin.

"Now."

She shattered, the pleasure breaking over her in long, rolling waves, deep and intense. It was several minutes before she could breath again, her body still vibrating intensely with the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

Clint remained rigid and hard inside her throughout it all and when she finally calmed, she twisted her hips against his, urging him to move once more. 

He surged against her in smooth, sure strokes and it was almost too much for her to take, her body humming with pleasure as another, smaller orgasm overtook her. He followed, pulsing inside her for what felt like eons. Then he was collapsing against her, his hands working frantically at the gag across her mouth so he could kiss her, hard and fierce.

"Mine," he breathed against her mouth. "Always and only mine."

"Yours," she answered.


	8. Wondering what your kiss feels like. - Clint/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Alphaflyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know why I can't seem to write this request as sweet or romantic. WHY? Why can't I write smut for you? I want to! Alas, it's turned into weird, angsty, almost-romantic but not quite, pseudo mission fic. Sigh.
> 
> (And that right there sounded really weird, but I hope you take it in the spirit intended. *g*)

The mark was barely five feet away. If they didn't do something right now to distract him and keep him from realizing they were following his every move, their cover would be blown. Grabbing Natasha's hand, Clint spun her around and pulled her into his arms. Half a beat later, his lips were on hers, his hands roaming her back in a show of affection. 

No one paid any attention to them, two young lovers overcome with one another. At least until Natasha pulled violently away from him and took off down the street.

"Fuck," he bit out and then chased after her, cornering her in a small alley several blocks away. "What the hell, Romanoff? That's two weeks of carefully laid plans shot to hell! Unless we can figure out a way to play it as a lover's quarrel. What the fuck made you bolt like that?"

That's when he noticed how uncharacteristically nervous she looked as she paced the small area. It threw him off. She never appeared nervous, even when she was. What the hell was going on? 

"If you can't even complete a surveillance mission… Fuck, what are we even doing here? I'll call Coulson. Let him know this type of mission is off the table from now on. Maybe Hill can find a way to salvage what we've gotten so far."

"No!" She grabbed his arm, anger apparent on her face now. "Surveillance is fine. You think I haven't done a thousand jobs just like this? Pushing all the right buttons to get the information that's needed? It's not… That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"I thought it would be easier to treat you like a mark."

His face screwed up in confusion. "Well, yeah, that's how it's supposed to work. Kind of. Although, as your partner, I'm not sure I like being thrown into the same category as mark."

"That's the problem. You aren't at all like a mark." She blew out a frustrated breath and pushed her hair back off her face, facing him somewhat defiantly. "I can't do this."

Intellectually, he knew he should give her space to figure out whatever was going on inside her head. But his patience was wearing thin. Especially since he still didn't understand exactly what had spooked her back there.

"Do _what_?"

"This!" she snapped at him, waving her hand between them. "Us."

Shock didn't quite cover how he was feeling. He'd thought they'd been working together fine up until now. Sure, he'd had a few moments when he'd needed to remind himself that she was just his work partner, not his lover, but overall, he thought it had been working.

"Us?"

"Yes," she answered.

If it weren't for everything in her posture screaming out how uncomfortable she was with this conversation, he would have thought she was playing him. But they'd spent enough time together in the past year that he'd learned to read her pretty well. She was well and truly miserable about whatever this was.

"Me. Us," he said again, trying to figure it out.

"Yes. It's not just a game. Not with you. And when we dance, or play the lovers, or anything like that… I find myself wondering what your kiss would feel like, what it would be like if we fucked. Us. Not our mission personas. _Us_." She finally met his eyes. "I know this is part of the game, that you don't really want me --"

Fuck! She thought...

"What could possibly make you think I don't want you?" he barked out. He grabbed her hand and placed it against his crotch, let her feel his growing erection which had started the second she'd mentioned fucking. "For someone who's so good at seduction and secrets, you're really lousy at reading those closest to you."

Confusion shone in her eyes. "We… you…"

"We… what?"

She shook her head, trying to clear it. "I've got red in my ledger. How could you possibly want me?"

"Want has very little to do with how good a person you are, sweetheart," he said, releasing her hand. "But for the record? I don't see the red in your ledger. I see someone who's been hurt by so many people in so many ways and is just looking for someplace to belong."

He paused and ran a hand through his hair. Time to lay it all on the line. "Also for the record? I want you. I've wanted you since I was chasing you across Europe and had an arrow pointed at your head. I wanted you the entire time you were on probation and in training. I wanted you when we were on that first mission together in Santa Fe. I've always wanted you. But I figured you needed some time --"

His words were cut off by her lips against his, her arms wrapped tight around his neck. He leaned into the kiss, giving as much as taking. When she pulled away several minutes later, her eyes were clear and he could see the newfound determination in them. 

"I want you, too," she said. "And once we've managed to salvage this mission which I've royally fucked, I want to show you how much."

He couldn't really argue with that.


	9. My thoughts about you are inappropriate. - Sam/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hanna
> 
> I've not tried writing Steve all that often, so I hope this is ok. Also, it's not very sexy but I think it's plenty sweet.

Steve slowed to a jog and then a walk, waiting for Sam to catch up with him before he started his confession. When Sam got close enough, he started talking, words coming out in a rush.

"Listen, we've become pretty good friends in the past few weeks, so I don't want to lie to you, but I thought you should know my thoughts about you lately have been… inappropriate."

Sam stopped jogging and doubled over, catching his breath. He peered up at Steve curiously. "Like, _'you want to kill me'_ inappropriate?"

"No! What? How could you think…" Steve stared at him, aghast. "How could you possibly think that?"

Sam cracked up laughing, then stood and slapped a hand against Steve's shoulder. "Nah, I'm just playing you, man. I know what you meant."

Steve looked doubtful. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." 

"And yet you're still standing here, smiling like an idiot and not running away?" Steve shook his head. "Things sure have changed in the past few decades."

"Hell yes! I can vote now, for one thing. And I can go to school or eat wherever I want, for another." Sam stopped and put a reassuring hand on Steve's arm, his voice turning softer and more intimate as he added, "And I can like whoever I like, too."

"You can… Wait, are you telling me that you like me, too?"

Sam laughed. "Yes, you dumbass! You think I like getting my ass handed to me each morning as you run past me on this route?"

"To be honest, I didn't really think about it."

"No. No, you did not," Sam said patiently. "But I like you. And I like seeing how relaxed you get when you're running. Plus, I'm not gonna lie, you've got a fabulous ass. Looks great in those little shorts you insist on wearing."

Steve twisted around, trying to get a look at his backside. "Yeah?"

Sam let out a low whistle. "Oh yeah."

"So… this is ok? Me liking you?"

"It's like you don't even hear me sometimes," Sam said, shaking his head. "Yes, it's ok. More than ok. And if you wanted to go out on a date or something tonight, maybe we could discuss how ok it really is."

"A date?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"I… guess?"

Sam snorted. "The correct answer here is, _'Yes, Sam, I would love to go on a date with you tonight.'_ "

Steve laughed. "Ok, yes. Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Good," Sam said. "So now that we've got that settled, can I stop wondering what it's like to kiss you and just do it already?"

Steve didn't bother answering with words.


	10. I always want more of you. - Sam/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For music_prodigy13 
> 
> How'd I get all these slash requests? Not that I'm complaining. They are FUN. But I thought there'd be more Clint/Nat or other characters requested. Huh.

With a strangled growl, Bucky came, his hips lifting up off the bed as Sam sucked him off. When it was over, his load spent, he pulled up his boxers then shifted farther up onto the bed to sit against the wall.

Sam followed suit, pulling himself up onto the bed to sit next to him, until they were close but not quite touching.

"What are we doing here, man?" Sam asked.

"I dunno."

Sam rolled his head to look at him. "You don't know or you don't want to talk about it?"

"Both."

They were silent for a few minutes, then Sam tried again. "Do you think Clint and Nat have this problem?"

Bucky snorted. "No."

"That's it? Just no?"

"What do you want me to say?" Bucky said, shrugging. "I don't spend a lot of time thinking about the two of them fucking."

"Yeah, but think about it now."

Bucky closed his eyes defiantly and leaned his head against the wall. "No."

"Barnes." 

Sam's voice was stern, and Bucky knew he was going to keep pushing until he gave him an answer. He sighed and opened one eye.

"Fine. I think they fuck because they're partners and because it feels good."

"We're not partners."

"No, but it does feel good," Bucky said, opening his other eye to finally look at Sam.

"The problem is, what we're doing here _isn't good_ , not for either one of us."

"It's kinda good for me," Bucky said with a small smirk. "I just got a blow job out of it."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"Thing is… even knowing that, I kinda always want more of you."

Bucky's eyes slid to Sam's crotch and his smirk got bigger. "Yeah, I know."

"Shut up, man! You got a blow job. I haven't gotten anything tonight except the satisfaction of getting you off."

"Not my fault," Bucky muttered sullenly. "You never asked for one."

Sam just plowed on ahead. "And I haven't touched you once this whole time we've been talking but you're already hard again thanks to that serum."

"So?"

"So you cannot pretend I am the only one affected here."

Bucky shrugged and reached down to adjust his erection a little. "Wasn't trying to."

Sam sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. 

"Listen, instead of analyzing it, how about we just, ya know, fuck again?" Bucky suggested, shifting on the bed and sliding his hand inside the waistband of Sam's briefs.

Sam bit his lip to hold back a moan as Bucky pulled them down his hips. "That's it? Let's just fuck and forget all the problems that go along with it?"

Bucky nodded and nipped at his mouth. "Yeah."

"You know I can't think straight when you kiss me," he complained.

"Yeah, I know," Bucky laughed against his lips. "That's why I'm doing it."

Sam opened his mouth and let Bucky slide his tongue inside for a moment before breaking away again. "Don't you dare think this conversation is over. After we've fucked -"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bucky said, pulling his own boxers down so he could press his dick up against Sam's. "After we've fucked again, we'll talk."

Sam sighed and kissed him again. "About serious stuff."

"Sure," Bucky agreed, pushing his hand down between Sam's legs and pressing two knuckles against his asshole. "Serious stuff. Like how much you like it when I do this."

"Fuck, man…"

"I'm _trying_ to, but someone here keeps insisting on talking."

"All right. I get it. Less talking, more fucking," Sam said, pushing back against his hand.

"Now you've got the right idea."


	11. His fingers sliding between your own. - Steve&Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Miki 
> 
> Warning: Civil War spoilers. Also includes a healthy dose of Steve/Peggy and Clint/Laura.

During the war, Peggy had explained that this was the hardest part, telling the wives and families that their loved ones were missing and might never come home. This was different - Clint was neither missing or dead - but it was still incredibly hard. That Laura had taken the news so stoically and without any comment made it almost harder.  
Steve reached out his hand and slid his fingers between hers, offering her silent support. She grasped them tightly but made no other move towards him.

"Do we know _anything_ yet?" she asked.

"No."

"And Natasha?"

"Still in the wind." 

She cursed quietly, then started to shake as the tears she'd been holding back for the past two weeks started to silently course down her cheeks.

"We're gonna do everything we can, Laura. We're not going to leave any of them there. He's going to come home to you."

She lifted her face to his, anger flashing briefly in her eyes. "You damn well better do everything you can. And he damned well better come home."

And then she was collapsing against his chest, her wet tears soaking through his t-shirt.

He was ashamed at the small flare of arousal he felt at the feel of her in his arms, warm and soft, yet so very strong. She was a lot like Peggy in that respect, and he wondered vaguely what it would be like to kiss her. Would her lips be just as soft as Peggy's? Would she taste as good, like tea and cookies and home? 

He shook his head, clearing it. This was Clint's _wife_ he was thinking about, the spouse of one of his teammates. It was a sure sign of how exhausted he was and how long it had been since he'd held a woman in his arms that he'd even allowed the thoughts to enter his mind. 

Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he pushed them away and concentrated on the mission ahead of him instead.

"We'll get him, Laura, and bring him home. I promise."


	12. Fucking with the window wide open. - Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening silliness is courtesy of Romanoffmyhead, who put the idea in my head. The rest is all me. I know this isn't the prompt you initially asked for, but it's the one that tickled me. I'll get to bruising eventually.

He was dreaming.

They were back in Hawaii, on the forced vacation Coulson had made them take after the fuck up in Budapest. His bicep was still heavily bandaged, making shooting a near impossibility, and Nat still had a cast on her wrist and her arm in a sling. The beach hadn't really been much of an enticement, but he remembers the warm breeze coming in from the lanai, the way the sun slanted across Natasha's pale skin, and the long, wildly colored scarf that she'd tied around her waist. He'd wanted to peel it away and kiss every inch of her bare legs until his face was buried between her thighs and she was shattering against his mouth.

"Wanna fuck widow wide open," Clint muttered sleepily into the pillow, picturing her there on the chaise lounge of the lanai, her bare limbs twined with his. 

"You want to what?"

Her husky, sleepy voice made it's way through to his hazy brain, and he rolled over, rubbing at his eyes. The vivid image of her lying naked in the warm sun quickly disappeared to be replaced by her all too annoyed face hovering over his.

"Huh? 

"Did you just say you wanted to fuck me wide open?"

Even still half asleep, he knew he couldn't possibly have said that. Of course he wanted to fuck her - when didn't he? But that…No.

What had he been dreaming about? Someplace warm, some place not here. Right. Hawaii. He'd been dreaming about Hawaii and the lanai and...

"I said I wanted to fuck with the window wide open," he repeated, his voice still sleep thickened, but clearer now that his face wasn't buried in the pillow. "Like in Hawaii."

"Oh." 

Her expression immediately softened and he knew she was remembering it, too. Remembering the long lazy afternoon wrapped up in one another, with the sound of the ocean in the background as they made love.

"I was dreaming about it," he mumbled.

He reached for her then, his arms wrapping around her slight body to pull her up and across him. Her legs fell open, cradling his hips, and he thrust his half-hard erection lazily against her. She started to shift atop him, but he stopped her, his hand spreading across her lower back to hold her in place.

"Mmm-ummm. No. Don't want you to move away, not even a little," he protested, slanting his mouth across hers in a kiss.

It was slow and sensual, his tongue barely touching hers before sliding across her lips, teasing and tasting.

She shivered against him, wanting more, but he refused to hurry. Rolling his hips against hers, his let his erection slide easily between her thighs, teasing her wet folds, enjoying the feel of her against his skin even if he wasn't inside her.

Snaking his hand down between their bodies, his fingers stroked lightly against her clit, tracing small lazy circles. Her pulse quickened and he increased the slide of his fingers, stroking her just so. When she came, it was with a soft sigh of satisfaction, and he grinned against her shoulder, knowing he could still do that to her.

She captured his lips in a deep kiss and he thrust harder against her thighs, the feel of her softness against his erection fueling his desire. In moments he was coming against her, his wetness smearing across her pale skin.

She sighed again, a deep peaceful sound, and laid her head on his chest, and they lay there quietly together, imagining the soft Hawaiian breeze cooling their heated bodies.


	13. Tease me. Touch me. Taste me. - Clint/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous

Bucky kissed Clint hard and long before pulling his mouth away to bite at his neck.

"Fuck, Barnes," Clint groaned.

"Fuck no or fuck yes?" he asked, sucking harder and leaving a bruise.

Cint grasped at his hair and pulled his head up to look him in the eyes. "Yes. Fuck yes. Exactly like that. All over."

 

"Or how about this?" Bucky asked, sliding his metal hand down Clint's side to his thigh. He briefly kneaded the muscles there before slipping his hand between his thighs and cupping Clint's balls. Then he extended one finger and slid it between his ass cheeks.

Clint bucked against him. 

"Christ. _Yes_. Tease me. Touch me. _Taste_ me. Please taste me. I want your mouth on my dick so bad. And your hand in my ass…" he panted.

He broke off with a shudder as Bucky did exactly that, pushing two fingers in deep. He kissed his way down Clint's thickly muscled chest to his stomach and then lower. When he got to his straining dick, he wrapped his lips around it and Clint shouted out, almost coming at the feel of Bucky's wet heat on him. When Bucky started to move his hand and mouth in tandem, he did exactly that, loosing his load in Bucky's mouth.

With a sigh of satisfaction, Bucky took it all and then kissed his way back up Clint's body.

"Fuck, Barton, but you're an easy lay. Now let's see what you can do for me," he said, pushing his dick between Clint's thighs. He pumped inelegantly against them a few times then came himself and collapsed on top of Clint.

"Shit, Barnes, you're heavy," he complained good naturedly, pushing him off.

Bucky shook his hair out of the way and glanced down Clint's body, appreciating the whole view, even the flaccid dick. "Yeah, and you're a fucking wet mess. Your point?"

Clint pulled him in close and cradled him against his chest. "No point. Just stating the obvious."

Barnes yawned and cuddled closer. "Shithead."

Clint closed his eyes and hugged him tighter. "Right back at ya."


	14. Good sex deserves to be loud. - Clint/Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous, who also requested Steve hearing them.

They'd just finished checking the room over for all possible bugs or vulnerabilities when Clint sat down on the bed and stared speculatively at the dingy wall behind it. 

"Hey, who's on the other side of this wall?" he asked, tapping it lightly.

Natasha thought about it a moment, mentally going through the team members and focusing on which keys Sam had handed out to who.

"Steve, I think. Why?"

"He knows we're fucking?"

She laughed. "Clint, everyone knows we're fucking. We're the worst kept secret on the team."

He smiled a little lopsidedly. "For spies, we kinda suck at that, don't we?"

She shrugged. "More like we've willingly let our guard down because we trust them."

"I guess," he said. "Anyhow... wanna play a little prank on Steve and pass the time until tomorrow when we can leave this shithole of a motel?"

She cocked her head at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's keep him up all night with our very loud, very enthusiastic fucking."

"I assume you mean to actually fuck me at some point, correct? Not just playact?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You have to ask?"

"Steve's going to have a fit, you know," Natasha said with a low laugh as she sat down and started to remove her boots. 

"Yeah, that part's gonna be extra fun." 

Clint pounded his fist against the wall a couple of times and then let out a shout.

"And you don't feel the least bit guilty, do you?" she asked as she draped herself across him.

Gripping her waist, he lifted her until she was settled comfortably on top of him. 

"Nope. Now, are you ready to shout for me for real?" he asked with a lear. "Or are my staged theatrics gonna be all the show Steve gets?"

She stretched out above him and his hands snaked down beneath the waistband of her jeans to cup her ass. 

"Oh, I'll shout for you," she promised, a gleam in her eye as she ground her hips against his. "But don't be surprised if I make you shout first."

"Lookin' forward to it, darlin'," he drawled, his mouth slanting across hers. "Looking forward to it."

\---

"Good morning," Steve mumbled the next morning, not making eye contact with either of them.

"Someone not get his full eight hours last night?" Clint questioned innocently as he poured out a cup of sludgy coffee from the pot in the lobby.

Steve glared at him.

"You do realize we shared a wall last night, right? And that I could, you know, hear things?"

Natasha laughed and Clint slapped him on the back. "C'mon, Steve. Good sex deserves to be loud. Don't tell me you never."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "A real gentleman wouldn't kiss and tell."

Natasha brushed past him, making sure her breast made contact with his arm. "Neither would a gentlewoman, but let me tell you, last night was fabulous."

"Yeah, I know," Steve complained. "Shared wall, remember?"

"Good morning!" Sam greeted cheerily as he joined them. "Everyone sleep well last night?"

Nat and Clint just grinned, while Steve shot daggers at him. 

"Tomorrow night, I'm handing out the room assignments."


	15. Neck kisses will drive me crazy. - Natasha/Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Andibeth, unsolicited. I needed a break from guyslash and thought some femslash might be a pleasant change of pace.

"Nate's all tucked away?" Natasha asked Laura as she came downstairs.

"Yup, sound asleep on Daddy's chest," Laura confirmed as she sat down on the couch next to Nat and curled her legs up beneath her.

"And what about Clint?"

Laura chuckled. "About two seconds away from sleep himself."

"Making that little snuffling sound he claims isn't a snore?"

"Of course," Laura snorted.

Natasha smiled and leaned her head against Laura's shoulder. "Guess it's just the two of us tonight then."

Laura's arms came up and looped around her middle, pulling her closer. Then she started tracing little circles with her fingertips on the small strip of skin that was exposed between Natasha's sweatpants and t-shirt. "Mmmhmm."

Nat raised her head just the slightest. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. Barton?"

"Is it working?"

Nat didn't answer right away, just placed a trail of tiny kisses along Laura's collarbone. 

"God," Laura sighed, leaning her head back. "You know neck kisses drive me crazy."

"Why do you think I'm kissing you there?" Natasha asked with a smile, pressing a deeper kiss to the sensitive skin beneath her ear. 

"Because Clint's sound asleep and you want to get lucky?" she asked with a shudder as Natasha shifted to cup one of her breasts and stroke a thumb across her cotton covered nipple.

"I'm not the one who started this," she reminded Laura.

Laura grinned. 

"Right, that was me. I was the one hoping to get lucky," she said moments before capturing Natasha's mouth in a deep kiss. "So I'll ask you again… Is it working?"

Natasha laughed and guided her hand between her thighs so she could feel the wet heat of her arousal. "What do you think?"

Laura sat up and removed her shirt and bra then leaned back into Natasha. "I think both of us are going to get very, very lucky."


	16. Each of my fantasies involves you. - Natasha/Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Telaryn

"It's so nice to be out of the house and away from the kids," Laura said, looking up at the sky and inhaling the sharp autumn air as they made their way through the woods behind the house.

"Much as I love the rugrats, it is nice to get a break from them," Natasha admitted, kicking at some leaves as they strolled along. "You look like you haven't been sleeping. Has Nate been keeping you up?"

Laura shot her a bemused little smile.

"Funny you should ask. No, Nate's been sleeping fine. But lately, every time I close my eyes, I start having these really erotic dreams and well, there's no other way to put it," Laura said, stopping suddenly in the middle of the path and turning to face Natasha. "Each of my fantasies involves you."

Natasha immediately looked wary. "Laura. If the relationship Clint and I share is causing any problems with your marriage --"

Laura wanted to hug her. How could this woman possibly think such a thing? The three of them had been an absolute triumvirate up until now, meeting one another's emotional needs perfectly, and, in some cases, physical ones too. But the time had come to up the ante just a little bit.

She smiled gently at her. 

"Natasha, stop. I don't think you understand. The dreams aren't about you and Clint. Each of my fantasies have involved you and _me_."

She didn't hesitate for even a second after that, cupping Natasha's face between her palms and kissing her. Softly at first and then, when Natasha didn't pull away, deepening the kiss, her tongue coming out to lightly trace the outline of Natasha's full lips. 

Natasha responded by opening to Laura and a tingle ran all the way down to Laura's toes at the taste of her. She tasted so good, like peppermint and coffee, and the feel of her mouth on hers made her practically melt into a puddle right there and then.

When they finally broke apart from one another long moments later, Laura could barely breath.

"Christ! Clint could have warned me what a great kisser you are," she grumbled goodnaturedly. "And to think I was so nervous."

Natasha smiled. "That did not feel like the kiss of a nervous woman."

"No, it was the kiss of a desperate woman," she admitted. Natasha's smiled broadened, and she reached out to link their fingers together as they started following the well-worn trail again. "Go ahead. Ask. I know you're dying to."

"When?"

Laura didn't have to ask for clarification. 

"For a while now. Long before Nate was born. I told myself it was just hormones at first, but then after Sokovia… I finally had to admit to myself that it went well past that."

"Clint knows?"

"Are you kidding? He practically shouted with joy when I told him. I think he's a little relieved, thinking it finally evens out the score after years of sleeping with both of us."

Natasha laughed. "He's probably just hoping he gets to watch."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Laura said with a grin, before slyly adding, "And I wouldn't actually say no if he asked."

Natasha raised an eyebrow at that. "Why, Laura Barton, you are full of surprises today. And I'm not easily surprised."

"I wouldn't actually be opposed to him participating either." 

"Not until I've had my chance with you one on one first," Natasha admonished. "I may have had a few fantasies about you myself."

Laura laughed, so happy to know that it wasn't one sided. Then she sobered, twisting her fingers nervously within Natasha's clasp.

"It's been _years_ since I've slept with another woman," she confessed. "Or anyone besides Clint, really. I'm not sure I remember how-"

Natasha cut her off with another kiss. This one was a little slower, a lot more passionate, and heat was pooling between Laura's legs by the time Natasha finally pulled back.

"Trust me. It'll be fine," she assured her, resting her forehead against Laura's. "Better than fine even."

"I believe you."


	17. It’s okay to leave a bruise. - Natasha/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Romanoffmyhead 
> 
> Bucky just wanted to sneak around in the dark corners of the gym and watch, so sadly you don't get Natasha with both enhanced soldiers. Somehow, I didn't think you'd mind so much.

Their sparring had gotten a little out of hand and now they were circling one another in a completely different way, arousal thick between them. Natasha smiled, all teeth and flirtation, and Steve grinned back for a second before aiming for her knees. She let herself be taken down, and when he rose above her, she pushed up against him, letting him know how much she wanted him.

Slowly, so very slowy, he lowered his mouth to hers, gently teasing her lips open. She groaned and tried to deepen the kiss, but he resisted, pulling away just the slightest bit. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. "Sparring's one thing, but if we're going to have sex…"

"If we're going to fuck," she interjected, amusement apparent in her voice. "You may have to actually touch me."

"I tend to, um, get a little carried away sometimes. The serum… well..."

"Trust me, Rogers, I can handle whatever you've got. I'm not that breakable."

He grinned. "Never thought you were, Romanoff. Otherwise, we wouldn't be sparring together on a regular basis. But sex is something different."

"So I get a bruise or two." She shrugged then winked at him. "In fact, it might be nice if you left a bruise. Marked me as yours, so to speak."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sassed back. 

Seconds later, his hands were wrapped around her thighs, pulling her flat beneath him on the mat. His mouth descended to hers and he kissed her roughly while his hands explored her body. Then he started to kiss his way down her body until he reached the bare expanse of her stomach. He sucked at the skin there, purposely leaving a dark mark, then lathed the mark with his tongue.

"A bruise like like that, you mean?" he asked, his eyes teasing as he looked up at her. 

"Something like that, yeah," she answered a little breathlessly. "Might be nicer if you worked your way a little lower though."

He didn't disappoint. He tugged at the elastic spandex of her tights, pulling them down her legs until she was finally bare. Then, with one last grin up at her, he lowered his mouth to her core.

He took his time, teasing and tasting her, learning what made her react the most. And when she was finally on the edge, he gripped her hips hard, holding her tight while he sucked at her clit until she came, bucking up against his mouth.

When she finally calmed, he kissed his way back up her body.

"That hard enough for you?" he asked.

"Fuck yes. And now that you've proved that mouth of yours isn't quite so innocent…" Natasha started with a grin.

"You want me to show you how _not_ innocent the rest of me is?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow as he grinned down at her.

"Wouldn't be opposed to it, no." She lifted a knee and gently prodded the erection straining against his shorts. "Besides, I'd say you're in need of a little release yourself right now and I have some bruises of my own I'd like to leave."


	18. Take me now. Take me rough. - Steve/Sharon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For stevesharon

She hated gunshot wounds. Hated getting them, hated bandaging them, hated everything about them. But she especially hated how Steve reacted any time she got so much as a scratch during a battle.

"The risks you took today were completely out of line. Dammit, Sharon! I can't take care of the team if I'm worrying about you."

"No one asked you to worry about me," Sharon shot back, snatching her arm out of his hold so she could go back to dabbing gauze against the graze on the other arm. "I can take care of myself. I may not have been trained from a young age like Natasha, but I know what I'm doing."

He scrubbed a hand through his hair then gestured to the wound and the myriad bruises covering her upper body. "Do you?"

"Yes!"

Something inside him snapped and he kissed her, his hands grasping her arms tightly as his mouth roughly plundered hers. She met him more than halfway, eagerly accepting his kiss. 

When they parted long moments later, both were breathing hard and he was horrified to notice the new bruises his fingertips had left on her upper arms. Her eyes followed his and she stopped him from apologizing with another heated kiss. This one was no less fierce and she was dizzy with passion by the time it ended.

"Fuck me," she panted as they broke apart a second time.

He couldn't resist. Lifting her up onto the sink with one arm, he pushed the lower half of her uniform down with the other. He barely paused to undo the fastening on his own suit before he was grasping her hips and sliding deep inside.

She hissed as he entered her and he almost stopped, but she wrapped her legs tight around his hips and arched into him. 

"Don't you dare," she warned. "Don't you dare apologize. I want you to take me. Take me now. Take me rough."

Then she was kissing him again, making him forget everything but the hot heat of her surrounding him everywhere. With a muffled groan, he slammed into her, and she matched him thrust for thrust.

There wasn't a lot of room for finesse or romance, and it was over far too fast, but by the end, they were both fully satisfied and smiling at one another.

"I worry about you," he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know," she answered, giving him a small kiss. "But trust me… I've got this."


	19. Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow. - Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For widows 
> 
> Warning: Civil War spoilers aplenty, but pretty much ignores everything from AoU. It's fanfic. I can make up my own rules. :P

She knew the moment he entered the room, her body practically humming at his nearness. It had always been like that with him, even before they'd been on the same side with SHIELD, and she didn't think there'd ever be a time when she didn't react to his presence in such a way.

Tonight, however, that awareness was a double-edged sword, reminding her off all that she could potentially lose.

"I signed the Accords," she said softly into the silence.

"I know," he said, his voice low as he came to stand beside her.

She didn't actually want to talk about the accords. What she wanted to do was to launch herself into his arms and forget all about reality for the rest of the night. Hell, she wanted to forget about reality for the rest of the month, the rest of the year. But there were things that needed saying, and her conscience wouldn't let her ignore them.

"Tony's not going to give up."

"Neither is Cap."

She turned towards him then, her eyes searching his.

"We can't risk breaking apart. Staying together is more important than how we stay together."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know what I believe anymore. Other than that I love you and I don't want to be at odds with you."

Whatever fine tether had been holding him together up to that point broke and he kissed her, putting all of his frustration and want and need into it.

"Fuck me," she whispered, kissing his jaw, his neck, any part of him she could reach. "Fuck me like there is no tomorrow. Like we won't be fighting against each other. Like this might not be the last time."

"Jesus, Nat…" he breathed against her lips. "It won't -"

"Fuck me," she implored. 

Tomorrow, they'd go into battle and be enemies. But tonight, they still had each other.


	20. Morning wood sliding against your ass. - Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bartonsass

She awoke suddenly, wondering what had startled her. Then she felt it - Clint's morning wood sliding against her ass. He probably wasn't even properly awake yet, just pressing up against her out of instinct. 

She wouldn't say she liked it. The feel of his rutting hard-on wasn't high on her list of favorite ways to be woken up. But she couldn't say the feel of his hard cock against her butt wasn't having any effect on her either. Just remembering the things they'd done last night combined with the feel of him had her wet in a matter of moments and she slipped a hand down beneath the blankets so she could finger herself. 

Clint had done just the same last night, fingering her clit while his cock had been buried deep inside her, bringing her off to a startlingly intense orgasm before pounding into her and bringing her to a second orgasm within minutes.

And that had just been the first round. The second had involved his face buried in her pussy and the third some acrobatics that would have put anyone else to shame.

She hummed in anticipation of him waking up to fuck her again. In fact, if he didn't wake up soon, she might just have to wake him up on her own, masturbation be damned.

As usual, his timing was impeccable. Just as she was wondering if it was fair to take advantage of him while he was still sleeping or if she should wake him up properly, she noticed the cadence of his breathing change. Seconds later his cock was no longer pushing randomly against her, but sliding very deliberately between her ass cheeks for a few strokes before pushing home into her wetness.

"Good?" he asked, his voice a low, sleepy rumble in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmmhmm," she murmured, pushing back against him.

"Good enough I can help out with the other?" 

"Wouldn't say no to it," she breathed, her fingers continuing to slide against her clit. "In fact, I was about to wake you up to get a little help." 

His answer was a small chuckle as he slid his hand down her belly and then covered the fingers between her legs with his own. 

"We should wake up together like this more often," she said.

"Yeah, we should."


	21. Licking your fingers clean of her. - Clint/Laura/Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Romanoffmyhead 
> 
> Not pre-threesome, sadly, as Andibeth82's universe has invaded my brain too completely. It's boring married people sex. If you can consider a triad boring. ;)

She found them together in the barn, sprawled half naked in the hay.

"You do realize the kids'll be home from school soon right?" she asked, amusement evident in her voice as Clint looked up from between Natasha's thighs. 

"How soon?" he asked, frowning.

She shrugged. "About twenty minutes?"

"What about Nate?"

Laura smiled and wiggled the portable monitor in her hand. "Sleeping peacefully in his crib."

A small smirk appeared on Natasha's face. "That gives us about twenty minutes of adult time. What do you say?"

Laura's smile broadened and she knelt down next to Clint and took his hand in hers, licking his fingers clean of Natasha. Then she kissed him, long and slow. When she was done, she turned to Natasha, an impish grin on her face. 

"What do you think?" Laura asked.

"I think I want to kiss you, too," Natasha answered huskily, pulling Laura over to her.

Laura sighed against her mouth, enjoying the taste and feel of her. She was so wrapped up in the moment that it barely registered Nat's nimble fingers had undone her jeans until she felt Clint's callused hands pulling them from her hips and legs.

Then he was sliding inside of her from behind and she lost all ability to think. Natasha's mouth was hot and urgent against her own, and Clint's cock and fingers were hitting all the right spots. 

With a small cry, she came, shattering between them. Then she felt Clint stiffen behind her and knew from the small grunt of satisfaction he made that he was coming too.

With a groan, he withdrew, rolling to lay in the hay next to them. His arm came up around Laura to cuddle her and he leaned over to kiss Nat's throat.

"I miss adult time. In our next lives, remind me we shouldn't have three kids."

"You love your three kids," Natasha reminded him.

"True. They have kind of grown on me."

Laura laughed and was about to make another goofy comment when there was a squawk from the baby monitor. 

Clint kissed her shoulder and got up, reaching for his jeans. 

"I'll get him. Nat still needs some loving - because _someone_ interrupted us halfway through - and I'm done for the moment," he said.

Laura huffed out a breath. "Oh please! Like either of you minded."

Natasha smiled and kissed her cheek. "Certainly not me. Watching you come with Clint inside you was the highlight of my afternoon."

Laura blushed. "What about the kids?"

Clint shrugged. "I'll herd them off the bus when it arrives and get them started on homework. Let the two of you enjoy some post-coital cuddling time."

Laura stared after him as he left the barn. "Did our husband just say post-coital cuddling?"

"It would appear so," Nat agreed. "And he offered to handle homework. What's gotten into him?"

Laura shrugged and started to kiss her way down Natasha's torso. "I have no idea, but whatever it is, I'm certainly not going to argue it."


	22. You know I dream of you. - Sam/Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Phoebe_Snow

Sam leaned his head back against the wall of the jet and breathed out a long sigh. It had been one hell of a day, and it wasn't even over yet. Once they got back to New York, there'd be a debriefing and lectures on damage control and…

He stopped. Time to worry about all that later. For now, he was going to just sit here, eyes closed, and relax.

Or at least that was his plan before Maria came over and sat down next to him, looking as cool and beautiful and alert as usual.

He kind of hated her for it.

"Hey, Soldier," she quipped as she started unstrapping various weapons from her uniform. "Come here often?"

"You're really terrible at flirting," he told her, rolling his neck so he could get a better look at her face. "You know that, right?"

She shrugged. "Flirting's just a half-assed way of getting another person interested. I prefer the more direct route. Besides, I've already got you interested."

"It's true," he said, grinning. "You definitely do."

She grinned back. "I know."

Then she went back to shucking gear until she was down to just a pair of cargo pants and tank top. 

Sam admired the scenery for a moment, then tipped his head and said in a quiet voice just for her, "You know I dream of you some nights, just like this. Fresh from battle and full of… vigor. High on having survived. Imagine us alone on this tin can, up against the bulkhead, fucking our brains out. Imagine your legs wrapped around my waist, you screaming my name as you come."

He noticed her breath quicken just the slightest bit. Not enough that Steve or Nat or any of the others could tell, but just enough that he felt himself getting a little hard, knowing his words had affected her.

Her voice was just the barest hint huskier than normal when she asked, "Any chance your gear malfunctioned and I need to drag you down to maintenance to get it checked out before debriefing?"

Oh yeah, she wanted him. She wanted him bad.

"Tony'll offer to fix it," he said with a little smirk.

"Fuck Tony," she said, gritting her teeth. "I outrank him. Sam?"

"Yeah, I think… " He pulled at one of the pins on his gear's harness, knowing it wasn't vital to his safety but that it'd be just enough to need immediate repair. "Ooops! Seems this little widget needs replacing. You are most definitely going to need to escort me down to maintenance."

"I'm glad we can agree on that," she said, smiling slightly. "I'm going to go check in with Rogers now. See you as soon as we land?"

He grinned. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."


	23. I will kiss all of you. Sam/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Music_prodigy13

"Shut up," Sam grumbled. "I will kiss all of you later tonight if and when you stop -- Dammit, Barnes! _If_ and when."

Bucky huffed and sat back, running a hand through his hair. "If and when… Jesus Christ, Wilson! When will _you_ stop and just move the damned seat up? I wouldn't keep kicking it if you'd just move it up an inch or two."

"And then where the fuck would my legs go?" Sam asked.

"Around my neck while I suck you dry?" Bucky suggested with a smirk.

"In this tin can of a car?"

Bucky shrugged. "I've managed in smaller spaces."

"Do it," he dared.

Bucky raised an eye at that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Climb on up here and suck me dry. If you can do that, then I promise you I will move this damned seat right now and kiss you all over later. All. Over."

"No."

"Seriously? With what I just offered? No? Just no?"

"Come on back here instead."

"What the fuck, Barnes?" Sam asked, spinning around to glare at him again.

He shrugged and pushed his hair back. "Sure, I could suck you off up there, but what if we wanted to really fuck each other? The back seat is a bench. More room to stretch out."

"Now you're talking," Sam said as he started to climb back. Then he stopped, with one foot in the back and the other still up front. "Wait a second. What if this a is a trick just so you can switch spots with me?"

Bucky glared at him and then looked pointedly at the clock on the dash. "You think Steve's gonna be gone on his errand all day? We've got maybe 15 minutes. You wanna fuck or sit here arguing?"

"Fuck. I definitely want to fuck."

"Then get your ass back here now," Bucky ordered, hooking a hand around Sam's neck and pulling him forward for a heated kiss.

Sam grinned. "Well, crap, if I knew that was all it'd take…"


	24. Feeling his body in the dark - Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Romanoffmyhead (who also requested a power outage and hurricane.)

They lost power sometime in the middle of the day. Not that it mattered much to either of them; they'd experienced far worse than a hurricane in a secure location in a relatively civilized country. That time in Columbia during monsoon season, for example. That had definitely been a little dicey. 

So the loss of power really didn't mean much, in the general scheme of things, other than the need to conserve battery power and to make use of the rations that didn't need heating to be edible. At least until the weather cleared enough so a chopper could safely be sent for pick-up.

It had been Natasha's idea to make a bit of a game of the dark gloom. Lying in bed next to him, she started by telling him what she was about to do, then she was feeling his body in the dark and following up on her words. 

It was meant to have been sexy, but Clint laughed the first time she touched him, a light brush of her fingertips against his sensitive ribs. Soon though, both of them were enjoying the game, seeing how much they could tantalize the other. A nail across a nipple, stubble scratching sensitive skin, hair brushing a burgeoning erection. 

And in the end, after hours of teasing, they were so wrapped up in each other, they were oblivious to the elements that raged outside. All they cared about were one another and the need flaring between them brighter than any electricity could have been.


	25. I thought of you all day - Steve/Sharon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Akidura79

Steve rubbed her back as he held her close.

"I thought of you all day," he said softly.

She propped her chin up on his chest, blonde hair cascading over her shoulders to pool against his skin.

"All day?" she teased. "Even when you had those hostiles gunning for the team?"

He laughed and smoothed a hand across her cheek. "Are you kidding? Of course I did. You know what an asset you would have been?"

"You mean what a distraction," she corrected with a little smile. 

He smiled back. "Nah. Definitely an asset. They would have assumed you were helpless and then you would have taken down a bunch of 'em before they even realized what had hit them."

She blushed a little at the compliment and leaned down to lightly kiss his chest.

"So you thought about me all day. And now? Are you still thinking about me?" she asked, lifting her head to trace a finger in swirls across his skin.

"And now," he said, rolling them until she was beneath him once more, "I don't need to think about you. I have you right here, right where I want you to be."


	26. Spooning naked as you fall asleep. - Nat/Laura

"You're tense," Nat observed as she looked up at Laura from where she was placing soft gentle kisses across her abdomen.

"Just a little," Laura admitted with a sheepish grin. "Can you blame me?"

Natasha sat up and looked at her quizzically. 

"We've slept together before," Nat said. "This isn't any different."

Laura giggled nervously and shook her head against the pillow. "This is way different."

"How?"

"Well, for starters, every time we've slept together before it's been just to sleep," she said. "It's been cuddling or snuggling. A few stray kisses here and there. We weren't about to… you know."

Nat smiled a little in amusement. "Have sex?"

Laura nodded. "Yes. Exactly that."

"We don't have to have sex, you know," Natasha said, taking Laura's hand and twining their fingers together. "If you aren't ready, we can just lie here, spooning naked as you fall asleep or something."

"No. I want to make love with you," Laura said, propping herself up on an elbow and pulling Natasha closer so she could kiss her. "This isn't a whim. I'm not testing out my sexuality. I know who I am and what I want. I want you. You and Clint. I love you both and I'm ready to show you how much."

"But?"

"But my kids are sleeping down the hall and my husband is downstairs giving us a chance to have some time alone together and… it's just a little weird, ok? I feel like a teenager again, sneaking out to fool around with some girl while my parents are completely unawares of what's going on."

Natasha grinned. "I'm trying to picture teenage you fooling around."

Laura laughed and kissed her again. "I was quite the adventurous dater back then. Although I don't think Bobby Spencer ever had any clue that I was seeing Nancy Clemens behind his back."

Natasha pressed her back down onto the mattress and kissed her again. "Would it help if I asked Clint to join us?"

Laura shook her head and cupped Natasha's cheek with her hand. "No. I like this, just the two of us. It feels right. I was just… I don't know. Nervous. I feel less nervous now."

"Good," Natasha said, skimming her hand down Laura's side until she reached her hip. "Do you think we could try again?"

"God yes," Laura said, pushing up against her. "I've been waiting weeks for you to get back here so we could do this. There's no way I'm letting a little case of nerves get in the way of finally making love to you."

"Well, in that case," Natasha said, grinning widely as she let her fingers wander between Laura's thighs. "Let me show you a thing or two..."


	27. His rough beard on shaved skin. - Clint/Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Crazy4Orcas

She's in his shower when he gets back from Belize.

He doesn't ask why she's in the shower at his apartment instead of her own, doesn't ask why the bed smells of her perfume or why her favorite throw is across the back of his couch. All he does is noisily drop his clothes to the floor and step into the small enclosure with her.

He's stinking, filthy, unshaven, and looking like the most disreputable person in the world. 

He's the best thing she's seen in weeks. 

Turning, she kisses him, her tongue invading his mouth instantly. With a groan, he pulls her closer and skims his hands across her wet skin, then he drops to his knees before her.

She shivers at the feel of his rough beard on her shaved skin, at the feel of his lips against the flesh of her thighs, at the feel of his mouth on her sex. Her legs tremble and she leans heavily against the wall as his talented tongue and fingers bring her to climax. 

When she's done, he stands and presses her up against the wall, his erection stiff against her stomach.

"Miss me?" he asks with a smirk.

She doesn't bother with an answer, just kisses him again.


	28. The daydream of him inside you. - Clint/Laura/Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @romanoffmyhead. Thanks for always teasing out such good ideas from these and allowing me to run with them.

The tension in the house was driving Laura crazy.

Navigating the relationships amongst herself, Clint, and Natasha had always been a little bit of a challenge, but up until recently, they'd made it work. When Clint was at the farm, she got him; when he was at SHIELD or out in the field, Natasha did. 

Lately though, with Natasha around more and more often, things had started to get a little blurry. She knew Clint was having a hard time keeping his two lives separate, and truth be told, she'd been having some trouble herself, frequently thinking about what Natasha would be like in bed either with her, with Clint, or with both of them.

On nights like tonight, when Cooper was already tucked in, it left a simmering sexual tension in the room which was hard to ignore.

It was time to put an end to the madness. Or add to it, Laura thought. She couldn't quite decide which way it might go.

"Natasha, would you mind if I grabbed Clint and talked to him in the other room for a moment?" Laura asked, smiling widely. 

She didn't wait for an answer, just grabbed Clint by the arm and dragged him into the little used dining room where she proceeded to push him against the wall and kiss him for all she was worth. 

"Uh… Laur? What's going on?"

"You know how before we got married we hashed out the whole thing about me being bi and about you and Natasha?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. We agreed that getting married wouldn't change things. And I said I didn't want you to feel lonely whenever Nat and I were away on missions, so if you wanted to find a girlfriend of your own -"

"And I declined because I wanted to have a family and I didn't want to confuse things for any of the kids we might have."

"Yeah." Clint scratched at his neck. "S'why are you bringing this up now?"

"I'm ready for that girlfriend."

His brows shot up. " _Now_? When Coop's old enough to understand and we've been talking about maybe adding another baby soon?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Yes. Now."

"Who?" His eyes narrowed for a moment then flared wide. " _Natasha_?"

"Yes. Coop already considers her his second mom. This would just solidify what we've already been doing on a semi-platonic level anyhow." She paused and offered him an excited smile. "With the added benefit of some amazing sex for me and way less sexual tension around the house for all of us whenever she's here."

Clint laughed and tightened his arms around her. "I should feel insulted that you don't consider sex with me amazing, but I've got to admit the idea of you two together turns me on so much that I don't care."

"Down, Stud! We're talking about ramping up my sex life, not yours." She looked up at him slyly. "You've been getting plenty this past month,"

He ducked his head sheepishly. 

"Nat and I have both been feeling really guilty about sneaking out to the barn behind your back."

Laura swatted playfully at his arm. 

"I knew it! I knew the two of you were fooling around out there." She looked up at him curiously. "Why didn't you invite me too?"

"Hey! Up until five minutes ago, I didn't even know you'd been considering it! How was I supposed to know you'd want to join in?"

There was a creak out in the living room and they both turned towards the sound. Natasha was too stealthy to let even this old farmhouse make a noise when she didn't want it to, so Laura knew whatever her purpose, she was deliberately letting them know where she was.

"So… yes?" Laura asked, looking up at Clint hopefully.

Clint shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Hey, Nat?" she called. "Can you come in here a moment?"

Natasha appeared in the doorway, looking curiously between the two of them. She gestured toward the stairs.

"I was just about to check on Cooper and then head to bed. Guest room is made up already, I assume?"

Laura moved out of Clint's arms and took a step closer to Natasha, her hand reaching out to grasp Nat's. 

"Yes. Although…" She looked from Clint to Natasha and then took a deep breath. "Maybe you want to join us in the master bedroom instead? The bed's way more comfortable in there. And this way, I could maybe do more than just daydream about Clint inside you."

Natasha's lips quirked up in a small smile. "Are you inviting me to sleep with you?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Yes. Was the part about Clint inside you not clear -"

She never got to add more. In seconds, Natasha had her crowded up against Clint and her lips were on hers, kissing her senseless. 

She laughed when Natasha finally released her. 

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Definitely a yes."


	29. Hands slowly explore all her curves. - Laura/Sharon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Laura's getting bashed for being *just* a mother and Sharon's getting bashed for replacing Peggy, and I lost my head. Andibeth was not exactly discouraging, either.
> 
> Story borrows Andibeth's headcanon that Laura worked for SHIELD prior to marrying Clint and moving to the farm.
> 
> (And now my notes are nearly longer than the ficlet. Oops.)

"Hey! Welcome to Casa Carter! We have an excellent dinner on tap for tonight," Sharon greeted cheerily as she opened the door to Laura.

Sharon leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but Laura shifted at the last moment and their lips touched instead. When Sharon pulled back from the kiss, looking slightly dazed and more than a little interested, Laura grinned at her.

"I don't want to be rude, especially since you did invite me over for dinner, but maybe we could postpone it for a bit?" Laura asked. 

She didn't wait for an answer, just leaned in for another kiss.

Pretty soon they were giggling and stumbling towards the bedroom. And not long after that, they were naked on the bed, Laura's hands slowly exploring all Sharon's curves. And it wasn't too much later after that that they were both breathless, sagging against the pillows, tired and sated.

Sharon rolled over onto her side and brushed Laura's hair from her face.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Laura answered just as softly.

"You know, when I invited you over for dinner, I meant just that. I wasn't trying to get you into my bed."

Laura grinned and kissed her.

"I know. But I've never been able to resist dessert first if given even half the chance."

Sharon giggled and leaned her forehead against Laura's. 

"Dessert first was a good choice."

"I thought so."

They lay there quietly, enjoying the closeness for a few moments, before Sharon finally spoke up. 

"Not that I'm trying to pry, but I got the impression from all the office gossip that you've been seeing Hawkeye."

Laura sighed and rolled over onto her back. Sharon moved with her, resting her head against her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me," Sharon said. "Just because we had the most outstanding, mind-blowing, fantastic sex I've had in the past several months…"

Laura looked down at her and grinned. "Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?"

Sharon shrugged and nestled in a little closer. "Maybe a little. That doesn't mean it isn't true, though. So… Hawkeye?"

"Your heard right," Laura said. "We've been seeing each other off and on."

"And…" Sharon probed. 

Laura chuckled softly. "And yes, he is an absolutely fabulous lover."

Sharon laughed. "Who said I was asking?"

"Everyone asks," Laura grumbled good-naturedly. "Even Maria Flippin' Hill asked. Everyone at SHIELD seems to be obsessed with his prowess in bed." She twisted around to get a better look at Sharon. "You weren't curious?"

"Of course I was," Sharon admitted with a grin. "But considering that I'm lying naked next to you right now, it didn't seem the best time to ask outright."

"We're not exclusive or anything. He's just fun to be with." Laura lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I'm kind of partial to girls most of the time."

Sharon laughed. 

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out when you were peeling off my underwear."

"Oh good. I was worried you might still be wondering."

Sharon rose from the bed and tugged playfully at Laura's hand. 

"C'mon. The lasagna is probably ruined by now, but I've got a bottle of Chardonnay chilling and a half-way decent salad ready to eat, so let's go."

"A bottle of Chardonnay?"

"Hey! Just because I didn't immediately go for dessert first doesn't mean I didn't have high hopes for after dinner," Sharon said with a big smile.

"Oh, well in that case, yeah, let's go eat our salad and drink our wine," Laura agreed, finally getting up. "Then maybe we can have a second helping of dessert."

Sharon tugged her close and kissed her. "Absolutely."


	30. Watching us fuck in the mirror. - Clint/Laura/Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sappiest, schmoopiest, least sexy Six Sexy Words so far. And yet… I really, really loved writing this one. Warning: post-pregnancy talk.

Natasha found Laura in the bedroom, frowning at her naked body in the mirror.

"The doctor gave me the all clear on sex last week," Laura said flatly.

Nat met her eyes in the mirror and nodded. "That's good."

"No, it's not," Laura said, bursting into tears and launching herself into Natasha's arms.

Flummoxed, Natasha let Laura hug her.

"Hey," Clint started to say as he came in the room. "The baby is finally settled and… what's wrong?"

Natasha shot him a look over Laura's shoulder. 

"The doctor gave her the all clear on postpartum sex."

"That's good, right?"

"No," Laura moaned, breaking away from Natasha to sit heavily on the bed. "It's not."

Clint sat behind her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Why not?" he asked patiently.

"I'm a mess," she sobbed. "I don't know how either of you could want me."

"You're not a mess."

"Yes, I am. My boobs sag," she lamented through her tears.

Clint ran his hands up her ribs and cupped them, his thumbs lightly stroking the swollen flesh. 

"Laur, these boobs have fed three kids. That's a pretty amazing feat."

She huffed at him and continued to frown into the mirror. 

"My stomach is lumpy and the stretch marks won't go away."

Natasha gave Clint a look over Laura's head. 

"They're nothing compared to my puckered gunshot wound," Nat said, lifting her shirt.

Laura stopped crying and offered Natasha a small, watery smile

"Are you trying to one up me?"

Natasha shrugged. 

Laura shook her head and looked down her body. "My legs have varicose veins."

"Can't help you there," Nat said, stretching out her leg in a perfect arabesque. "I have fabulous legs." She looked at Clint and wrinkled her nose. "But have you looked at Clint's legs lately? Those things are a hairy mess."

"Hey!"

Laura laughed through the last of her tears, then turned and kissed Clint's cheek.

"I love you, even with your hairy legs."

He smiled besottedly at her. 

"Love you, too."

Laura reached out a hand and yanked Natasha onto the bed with them, giving her a quick one-armed hug.

"You, too," she said.

"Same."

"So now that we have that out of the way," Clint said, standing and pulling Laura with him. "You have to get dressed."

"I do? Why?"

"We have plans."

Laura looked questioningly from one to the other. "We do?"

"Yes," Natasha answered. "You and Clint are going for a hike in the woods."

"But the baby --"

"Will be just fine. I can handle him for an afternoon. I managed with Lila just fine when she was a baby, didn't I?"

Laura smiled sappily at her. "Yes, you did."

"And when you get back from your walk, your folks are coming over to get the kids and taking them to their house for the night."

"They are?"

"Yes. It's already been settled."

"What happens once my folks get the kids?"

"Then the three of us have an early night of it," Clint said, rubbing her shoulder.

"A romantic night?" Laura asked doubtfully.

Natasha shrugged. "If you want it to be."

"I don't know if I'm mentally ready to have sex yet," Laura confessed.

"So we don't have sex," Natasha said calmly. "But maybe if we do, you'll be too busy watching us fuck in the mirror to notice any of your flaws reflected. Maybe you'll start to believe how beautiful you really are."

Laura narrowed her eyes at her. "You knew. You knew the doctor gave me the all clear."

"I'm a spy. Of course I knew," Natasha said. 

"Plus," Clint said. "We both know how to count six weeks."

"Spoilsport. You should have let her think it was the spy skills."

Laura chuckled and wiped away the last traces of her tears.

"I don't deserve you two."

"Sure you do," Clint said, kissing her and giving her a little slap on the ass. He winked at Natasha over Laura's shoulder. "Now get dressed before you get Nat all emotional. You know I can't handle it when she gets that way."

Laura laughed. 

"Now that's more like it."


	31. Make sure you leave a mark. - Natasha/Steve/Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon - sorry it's taken me so long!
> 
> **Warning: Impression of non-con**

They came in the middle of the night, pulling the down comforter roughly from her body and throwing a dark hood over her head. Strong hands tugged at her arms and legs, pulling them until she was cuffed to the metal bed frame, immobile against the intruders. 

Her breath quickened and she wriggled from side to side, trying to get loose or find some purchase against the silk sheets, but it was useless. She was well and truly trapped.

One of the intruders slid a hand up her leg and under her nightgown, large fingers stroking her crotch through her underwear. She was embarrassed to find how wet it made her. 

The other intruder pushed his hand out of the way in order to lift her nightgown higher and cut her panties from her legs with a cool metal knife. 

She whimpered. Even she couldn't tell if it was more from arousal or fear.

By now the first intruder had his hand at her shoulder and was fumbling with the top of her nightgown, pushing it down to expose a breast. She moaned as his fingers pinched the nipple.

"Don't leave a bruise," a soft feminine voice chastised.

"Dammit, I don't need instruct--"

"She doesn't have any super-serum," the woman whispered. "You'll bruise her."

"No! It's ok!" Darcy panted, arching up into the man's hand. "Make sure you leave a mark! It's not going to be like a real--"

"Darcy!"

Two voices reacted loudly to her outburst.

"I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"

The laughter in Nat's voice was clearly evident as she pulled the hood from Darcy's head. 

"No, not exactly," she said, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips. "I thought you wanted a home intrusion."

"Well, yeah," Darcy said, shrugging her shoulders and smiling up at both her and Steve. "But mostly I just wanted both of you to tie me up and fuck me with abandon."


	32. Do not be gentle with me. - Clint/Natasha/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another anonymous request

Natasha was enthusiastically riding Clint's cock when Bucky decided he'd had enough of jerking himself off and scooted up behind her, cupping her tits in his hands and pinching her nipples.

"Shit," Clint bit out, eyes dilating. "Do you know how fucking hot it is when you finger her tit with that metal hand?"

Bucky grinned cockily. 

"Why do you think I do it whenever we fuck?" he asked, sliding his other hand down between Natasha's legs to play with her clit.

Natasha laughed as Clint cursed again. 

"Yeah, you go ahead and laugh," he panted, grasping her hips and pushing up harder into her. "But another few minutes of watching Barnes fingering you and I'll be spilling my load. _Without_ getting you off first."

She grinned then leaned down to give him a hot, wet kiss. 

"Go ahead. Do it. Use me. And do not be gentle with me. I want to be fucked hard, boys," she said, leaning back into Bucky. 

Both men groaned. Bucky sped up the movement of his fingers and pretty soon she was panting, her chest heaving as the two men fucked her. 

"Christ. That. Right there," she groaned, grasping Bucky's arm.

"Is that hard enough, babe?" he teased, rubbing harder. "Rough enough?" 

"Yes… Oh fuck. _Yes_."

Her eyes slammed shut and she went rigid, letting out a long moan as she came. Clint followed seconds later, grunting her name.

Bucky chuckled and lifted Natasha up and away.

"My turn, sweetheart," Bucky said, positioning his dick at Clint's entrance and ramming it home.

Clint winced at the mass of him. 

"Little warning next time?"

"Sure," Bucky said, shrugging as he pumped artlessly into Clint's ass a few times.

When he was done, he sagged against Clint's chest then turned his head to look at Natasha.

"You good, Natalia?" he asked, still a little breathless.

She looked at him through hooded eyes from her spot against the wall. Her fingers were deep inside her dripping pussy. 

"Sure," she breathed. "But I wouldn't mind watching a bit while you two get each other off again. That was hot as fuck and I want to come while Clint's dick is in your mouth."

Bucky just laughed and scooted down Clint's body to get to work.


	33. Straddling his hips and grinding down. - Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @Celeste9

They were barely inside the safehouse when she pushed him to the floor, straddling his hips and grinding down as she leaned forward to kiss him. There was no gentleness or sweetness in the kiss, just pure, raw need.

She kissed him for what felt like eons, her tongue invading his mouth, her lips brutally bruising his, until she finally pushed up off of him and started working at the various zippers and straps on her uniform. 

"Get naked, Barton. Now." 

She watched with hungry eyes as he obeyed, unhooking various gear and stripping the leather from his body until he was naked.

She was still half-dressed, but she didn't care. With a growl, she pushed him to the bed and fell to her knees before him, taking him into her mouth. She sucked and licked and teased until he was arching off the bed, his erection straining for release. Only then did she finally let him go, sliding up his body to impale herself on him.

With a groan she rocked against him, pushing them both well past the point where it still felt good, until they both came with a shout.

As soon as her legs could support her weight, she pushed off the bed and stalked to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. With a heavy sigh, she sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. 

Nothing could erase the horror of what they'd just seen, not even him.


	34. Do you want it harder, sweetheart? - Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TP 523... sorry this is so long overdue!

"Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" he asked against her ear, the smile on his face predatory as his hard body pressed her down into the mat.

She flipped them so she was squarely above him. 

"Call me sweetheart one more time and you'll find out what harder really means."

He grinned, but it lacked any real warmth. "Babe? Honey? Darling?"

She cursed at him in Russian, then pushed off of him to stalk to the edge of the mat and take a swig from her water bottle. He didn't follow suit, but got up and stood defensively on the mat, waiting for her to finish.

She launched herself at him and they fought brutally for several minutes, neither pulling their punches or holding back. Finally, she got him pinned to the ground, the knee positioned against his groin keeping him from striking back.

"Well, do you want it harder?" she asked savagely, tagging "sweetheart" on to the end in dripping tones.


	35. Holding her roughly while kissing softly. - Bucky/Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For itsnotokbutwereallright (Whose Ao3 handle I'm spacing on at the moment. Gah! I need a cheat sheet.)

Bucky's a complete and total gentleman the entire time they're out to dinner, but the minute they get back to Darcy's place, he has her up against the door, sandwiched between his hard body and the unyielding solid oak. But for all that his actions are somewhat cavemanish, the kiss that he gives her is super gentle and almost hesitant.

He's so good at this, at holding her roughly while kissing her softly. She just about jumps out of her skin at how aroused the contrast between the two is making her. 

Which is why she desperately needs him to stop kissing her so gently. She makes a little noise in the back of her throat and bites at his lip.

He lifts his head and grins at her. "Impatient, Dollface?"

"Fuck yes," she answers and pulls him down to her for another kiss. 

This one's not so soft or gentle and to hell with taking things slowly, Darcy thinks. She pulls away far enough to whip off her shirt and bra then jumps him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He laughs and falls back against the wall opposite the door, then lowers his mouth to catch a swollen nipple between his lips, making her moan and wriggle against him.

"As much as I appreciate having your tits in my face, babe, if we're gonna fuck, maybe you should have taken your pants off instead?"

She makes a frustrated little sound and then slips down his body unil her feet are once more on the ground.

"Well, if that's all you really wanted…" she says with a smile.

She flips open the button on her jeans and shimmies both the denim and her underwear down her legs at the same time. She's barely stepped out of them both before he's picking her up and hoisting her over his shoulder, giving her bare ass a little slap with his metal hand.

"Which way to the bedroom?" he asks. "Fuck it. Can't be that hard to find. Your apartment's not that big. Let's go. I wanna screw you until you scream."

The sound of her delighted laughter is the only response he gets.


	36. Fuck me like you mean it. - Tony/Rhodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For matsurileh. 
> 
> This one was HARD. And not in the fun, sexy way!

"Are you going to do this? Are you really going to do this?" Rhodes asked, working at the fastening of his belt. "Then do it. Fuck me like you mean it."

He dropped his trousers and turned his back to Stark, planting his hands on the table and bending a little at the waist to make his ass more available.

Tony gulped. He hadn't meant to take it quite this far. 

Rhodes looked over his shoulder. "Well? What are you waiting for? Do it. Fuck me."

"I… I can't," Tony admitted, his voice barely a whisper. "I've fucked so many people in my life. So many."

"So?"

"I'm not just talking about the sex. I _fucked_ them," he confessed hoarsely. "Hurt them. Used them. God, just Pepper alone… _Pepper_.I can't. I won't do that to you."

Rhodes straightened and pulled his pants back up. 

"Good," he said, striding the few steps it took to get to Stark. He took his face in his hands and kissed him, long and deep. "Good. Because you and I… we're worth way more than just a fuck."


	37. When his writing makes you wet - Clint/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also is a prompt fill for the be_compromised Valentine mini-promptathon for Crazy4Orcas. Whoo!

The first time she finds a scrap of paper with a few lines of poetry tucked into her go bag, she shrugs it off. Clint's always reading this book or that. He probably tucked it into the bag thinking it was his own.

The second time she finds one, she's intrigued. Clint's not that careless.

The third time, she's touched that he's chosen to share this part of himself with her. The note joins the tiny collection tucked into a thick tome of Russian Literature on her bookshelf.

It happens sporadically over the next month or so.

Then the notes stop.

She doesn't doesn't ask him about them and she doesn't think about them too much either; their lives are too busy for that much self-reflection and staying alive takes priority on most days. But on those rare occasions when they're not off saving the world, she'll sometimes take the notes out and re-read them. 

Then, one day, the notes start to reappear. Not always in her go bag this time, but in her locker, on her pillow, in her briefing notebook. One time she even finds one tucked into her canister of tea.

The tone of the notes changes as well. Whereas the first ones were simple observations about nature or friendship, these new ones take on a decidedly deeper meaning.

She likes to think maybe they reflect the change in their friendship as well.

Soon, she's receiving new notes almost on a daily basis.

Then the tone of them changes once again. The new notes are sexy, sensuous, almost too wicked for words. 

She finds herself all too often distracted during briefings, imagining his hands and lips on her body. His writing makes her wet and she spends several sleepless nights, twisted in her sheets, pleasuring herself as she thinks about his words.

She can't take it any longer. She needs to do something, anything, about this restless need. 

She struggles for days, fuming as the words refuse to form, as page after page of notepaper lands in the trash.

Finally, she admits defeat, and the note she writes isn't poetry at all, just a few jumbled words telling him what he means to her. 

She arrives at his apartment, note in hand, prepared to tell him. When he answers the door, rumpled and unshaven and looking more delctable then ever, she launches herself at him, kissing him with all the pent up passion of the past few months.

Her note flutters to the ground, unnoticed.

She is a woman of action after all.


	38. He knows words are my weakness. - Steve/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Phoebe_Snow

After the fall of SHIELD, she wanders from city to city, trying to get her bearings while she discovers who she really is.

It's lonely at first. While she's always kept mostly to herself, she's still used to being around people: Hill, Clint, Laura, Fury, and most recently, Steve. 

But she can't be around any of them right now. She needs to find out who she really is on her own first, before she can go back to being with those she cares about. Otherwise, she'll just fall back into the trap of being what they need and not what she needs.

Steve doesn't seem to get the memo, though.

He knows words are her weakness and within days of leaving DC, she starts to get his postcards. Some are silly, some are serious, some go together to create elaborate, fanciful stories. All have a personal little doodle on them. 

She has no idea how he's been locating her but she tries not to think about it too hard. She also tries not to think too hard about why each new postcard makes her feel a little bit lighter and a whole lot more sure of herself. She simply tries to enjoy each card for what it is: a reminder that someone cares.

It's while she's strolling along a plaza in Italy, wondering if she should return to New York or keep on traveling, that she notices a familiar figure sitting at a cafe, ballcap pulled down low to obscure his face. 

She stops and heads toward him, not quite sure what she's going to say when she reaches him, but knowing that this isn't just a coincidence and that it's definitely not an opportunity she can pass up.

She settles for simply touching him lightly on the arm, more than a pat, but not quite a caress. He looks up at her and the warmth in his eyes makes something she thought was dead inside of her flutter back to life.

"So, did you figure out who you are yet?" he asks, taking a bite of his gelato.

Her lips quirk up in a small smile. "No, not quite."

"Yeah, me neither," he says, eyes sparkling. "Wanna find out together?"

She sits and takes his spoon from him, lifting a bite of creamy dessert to her lips. "Yes, I think I would."


	39. He undresses her with his eyes - Steve/Sharon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for stevesharon

She enters the bedroom wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts and he instantly starts to undress her with his eyes. That's when he notices that she's also wearing the pair of adorable bunny slippers he got her for her birthday.

He chuckles. "Nice look."

She smiles and sticks out her leg. "You like? They seemed perfect for a night like tonight."

He reaches out and pulls her onto the bed with him. 

"To be honest, I like the shirt a lot more," he says, nuzzling the spot between her neck and shoulder. 

"Oh, you do, do you?" she says with a small laugh as she turns in his arms.

"Mmm-hmm."

She grins and pulls him down to her for a kiss. "I kind of thought you might."

"Although the slippers do add a certain nuance to the evening," he says, as he peels the shirt from her shoulders,.

She reaches down to tug them off but he stays her hand. 

"Nope. Keep 'em on," he says, his lips trailing across her chest.

She laughs and raises an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Payback for that time you asked me to keep the cowl on," he mumbles against her skin as he gently pinches her side

She laughs and falls back against the pillows, pulling him down with her. She really can't fault him for his request, not after that night when she'd told him she'd always wanted to have sex with Captain America in uniform. 

So the slippers stay on.


	40. Scream louder and I’ll fuck harder.  Sam/Bucky/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Bucky was requested by Hanna and Sam/Steve was requested by PeppermintLolly. So I figured… how about all three? 
> 
> WARNING: I went a little (ok, a LOT) S&M here and there's dubious consent as well. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

"Do you want me to fuck him harder?" Bucky asked Steve, who was seated naked on the hard backed chair opposite the bed. "Scream louder and I'll fuck harder." 

Sam whimpered beneath him and Bucky tightened the arm around his throat. 

"I didn't ask you, Punk." Bucky looked back over at Steve. "Well?"

"No… No, don't," Steve said, his voice small. He ached to take his cock in his hand and relieve the burning need that coursed through him, but Bucky's arm tightened around Sam's throat even more in warning and Steve's hand instantly dropped to his side. "I don't want… Oh God, I do. Yes! Do it! Fuck him harder. Please."

Bucky released Sam's throat and Sam fell forward on the bed, choking and gasping for breath. That's when Bucky pushed his cock even further into him, causing Sam to whimper again. 

"More?" Bucky asked Steve.

"I don't think… You're hurting him. Please," Steve begged, his fingers flexing as he resisted reaching for his painfully hard cock again. "Please."

"'Please, fuck him harder' or 'Please, stop'?" Bucky asked with a sneer, as he held Sam motionless below him.

"I… I don't know," Steve whispered.

"Wrong answer," Bucky said, and he bore down even harder.


	41. Look deep into my eyes, princess. - Bucky/Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about crossdressing, so please forgive me if I'm way out of line here.

"Jesus, Tony, who the fuck knew you'd look so pretty in lingerie?" Bucky asked, cupping the back of Tony's neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. His other hand smoothed down the red satin nightie Tony had donned for the occasion until he reached the bottom hem.

"I did. And you would have," Tony said, rubbing his jaw against Bucky's before moving his lips down to his neck. "That is, if you would've bothered to let me get dressed up for you before tonight."

Bucky chuckled. "I don't think I truly understood what I was missing out on."

His hand wandered up beneath the silk of the nightie and he was surprised when he encountered soft lace. He pulled back from Tony's kiss. 

"Are you wearing matching panties under this?" he asked incredulously.

Tony scoffed. "You think I'd own a thing like this and not have the matching panties?"

"Let me see," Bucky demanded, reaching for the nightie.

"Paws off, buddy," Tony said, taking a step back. "This is my favorite one and I don't want you ruining it by tearing it off. Do you know how pissed Pepper was when I admitted we'd ruined the Captain America boxers she got me?"

He carefully pulled the nightie up and off, and Bucky let out a low whistle. "Fuck, I don't know if I want to suck your dick through those panties or rub mine between the cheeks of your tight little ass until I come all over them."

"I do have quite a nice ass, don't I?" Tony said, twisting around to try and get a look at it. He turned back to Bucky and started undoing his pants. "Do we really need to choose? We can't do both?"

"I dunno, Princess. Why don't you look deep into my eyes and then tell me which one you really want more," Bucky said softly, cupping Tony's ass and pulling him in closer.

"Well, you know, I always want your dick in my ass, but since I got dressed up so pretty this evening…" Tony shrugged and pushed his hard erection against Bucky's hip. "I think I'm going to vote suck first. But no ripping! And I want to keep the panties on the whole time."

Bucky snorted and dropped to his knees. "Anything you say, Princess."


	42. Squeezing her hand under the table. - Laura/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new job, @isjustprogress!

Laura spends the evening alternately bored and trying to get a rise from Natasha, squeezing her hand under the table or stroking her thigh. But Natasha's a professional and doesn't so much as blink an eye or pause her conversation, not even when Laura slides her hand up a little higher than her thigh.

After the meal, when Natasha has dispatched her informant and they've made their way to the ladies' room to 'freshen up' before leaving the restaurant, Laura pushes Natasha up against the wall and kisses her. 

"God, how do you and Clint get through these things?" she asks, her hand wandering to the hem of Natasha's tight red dress and tugging it up.

Natasha grins and kisses her back.

"A lot like that," she says, not objecting in the least when Laura's hand reaches the bare skin beneath. "Only I have to go easy on Clint most of the time since he has more tells."

"I can believe it," Laura laughs. She slides her hand between Natasha's thighs, crooking a finger just so to find Natasha wet and welcoming. "Jesus, Natasha. Just how turned on was I getting you while you played spy?"

Natasha's breath hitches as Laura adds a second finger. "A lot. If it had taken Romanski much longer to give me the information I needed, I might have started retaliating. There's a lot you can do discreetly under a table."

"Or up against a bathroom wall," Laura smiles. 

"Or up against a bathroom wall," Natasha agrees, kissing Laura again.


	43. Eyes up now. Look at me. - Steve/Sharon

"You're doing wonderful, Sharon," the doctor murmured. "Just a few more…"

"Aaaaarggh." Sharon gritted her teeth and held on tighter to Steve. "I can't."

"Yes, you can," Steve said, giving her hand a little squeeze. 

"Can't," Sharon panted, pushing again at the doctor's insistence.

"I've seen you take down two guys while nursing a broken rib and a gunshot wound to the shoulder. You can do this."

Sharon just glared at him for a moment before transferring her murderous look to the doctor.

"C'mon,' Steve urged, squeezing her hand again. "Eyes up now. Look at me. One more. Just one."

She surged up, pushing hard. "Uuuuuurgh..."

Then she felt a searing pain worse than anything that had come before and heard a tiny mewling sound. "Is that…?

"It is," Steve said, smiling so hard Sharon thought his face would split in two. "Baby Sarah Rogers."

Tears formed in Sharon's eyes and she put up her arms to accept the wrinkled, red mess being held out to her by the nurse. She nuzzled her cheek against the damp blonde fuzz on top of the baby's head. "Sarah… Oh, Sarah. I am so happy to finally have you here with us."


	44. His weight presses down into you. - Clint/Nat

Natasha woke to the smell of coffee, a very bad case of dog breath way too close to her face, and the sound of Clint's frantic whispering.

"C'mon, Lucky! Down. Get down. We practiced this, remember? No climbing on the bed when Nat's here. No! No, Lucky. Dammit."

That was quickly followed by a loud canine whine, the swipe of a wet doggie tongue against her shoulder, and the bed rocking ominously, which she assumed was Clint physically hauling the dog of the mattress.

She cracked an eye and watched as Clint tried to unceremoniously dump Lucky out into the hall to no avail. When he realized she was awake, he eyed her sheepishly. 

"Sorry 'bout that. Lucky was a little excited to see you once he realized you were here. Weren'tca boy?"

Smiling, Natasha pushed up onto her elbows and patted the bed. "Lucky. Come. Сейчас."

He bound away from Clint and jumped up to sit calmly and patiently on the bed by her side while she scratched his head.

"While I could have done without the breathing in my face or the licking, I'm excited to see him too," she said giving the dog's head one last pat before issuing another command to him in Russian. 

He obediently hopped off the bed and bound into the hall, with Clint taking the opportunity to slam the door shut behind him. Nat worried for a moment that Lucky wouldn't take well to being locked out, but he only pawed at the closed door for a minute before there was the telltale thump of his tail as he turned and headed back towards the kitchen and presumably some food.

Natasha sat up fully then, and let the sheet fall to her waist, giving Clint an eyeful of pale, naked skin. "But seeing Lucky isn't nearly as exciting as getting to see you after 3 weeks out on assignment."

Clint grinned and climbed onto the bed himself, his weight pressing down into her. "No?"

"Nope," she said, winding her arms around his neck. "Want me to show you how excited I am?

"I wouldn't be opposed to it," Clint said, leaning down and giving her a deep kiss.


End file.
